Upbeat Burst Pretty Cure
by Nanami Yukari
Summary: Sagara Asher is 14 year old girl who grew up without her mother, Sagara Megumi, and had been bullied her whole life. Her whole life got turned around when she met Azureuki Amana, the princess of the Sky Blue Kingdom who also grew up without her mother, Azureuki Hime. Now, Asher and Amana must fight the darkness as Cure Charm and Cure Flutter in Upbeat Burst Pretty Cure!
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! I hope you enjoy the story and the emoji things are their signs if you were wondering. The heart is for charm the twinkle is for Flutter and you'll have to find out the others.

A cure ran down the road with her hair in two curly, sky blue ponytails. She wore a uniform with a golden heart and blue bow, along with a matching light blue skirt and sleeves, as well as arm warmers. Her high heels clicked against the ground and her celeste blue eyes shone as she whined and complained.

"STAY AWAY!" She shouted and glowed with power as she sent a burst of energy at a large monster. "Why won't Aura and Delight help me, wah?!" The girl complained as she continued to run from the monster. "I can't do this alone! Everyone is leaving me alone again and I can't take it anymore!" The girl stopped and she wiped her tears away and put on a strong face. She put her arm out and with all her power, started her attack, "PreBrace! Power of the wind and clouds send out! My Fluttering Wish!" The girl exclaimed and blew a kiss, with sent out blowing winds that enclosed the monster in tiny blue hearts, purifying it.

Once the monster had disappeared, the girl wiped the sweat off her forehead and let out a puff of air.

"That was hard by myself!" She remarked.

"Oh come on. You can handle." A voice spoke. The girl turned around to see another girl, a bit older than her. The girl had long light orchid hair and thistle eyes full of sorrow, and she wore a hoodie, shorts, and combat boots.

"Marble-!"

"I give up being a cure, Flutter." Marble spoke straightforward.

"But what about-"

"Aura's gone, Flutter. She's never coming back. And I can't save her. And if I could; that would mean hurting her." Marble explained before turning and starting to walk away.

"No! Marble! Don't leave me! No!" Flutter shouted going to run after her, but tripped and fell. She lifted her head off the ground and wet the ground below her with her tears. "No! Marble! You're all I have left! I thought we were friends! No, I thought we were sisters!"

"Go get some new friends. Good luck finding the others. You can keep Ribbon. Bye. It was nice while it lasted." Marble said before completely disappearing into the distance leaving Flutter crying on the ground.

"I'm all alone. I'm completely alone now."

It was a regular afternoon. A girl with reddish brown hair, that was pulled up into a half pony tail, and dark pink eyes, who wore a simple dark pink tank top and black short sleeved hoodie, with blue jean shorts that were ripped and frayed, and black fishnet tights underneath. For shoes, she wore a pair of pink converse. She had a sorrowful look on her face as she walked down the side walk with a bouquet of pink and red roses in her arms.

"Hey Asher! Why you so sad?" A boy taunted as he leaned on a bike rack with his few other friends.

"Yeah, Asher!" Another boy taunted.

"What's with the boy's name, Asher?" The first boy taunted again.

Fed up with their nagging, Asher turned to leave, but the second boy grabbed her wrist and pulled her back. The third boy took the bouquet as Asher yelled for them to give it back. He threw it on the ground and stomped on the roses.

"Where you think you're going?" The second boy taunted squeezing her wrists, which would leave terrible bruises. They threw her onto the ground and kicked her in the stomach, almost knocking the wind out of her. They kicked her legs and stepped on her arms, leaving poor Asher bruised all over, and bleeding in some places. They pulled her back up onto her feet and were about to punch her in the face,

"Hey! Back off!" A male voice shouted.

"Koichi!" Asher exclaimed.

"Alright, do we have to do this. The easy way; or the hard way? Hand her over." Koichi said extending a arm out.

"Fine. We don't want her anyways." The second boy said and threw Asher into Koichi.

"This is lame guys, let's go." The third boy said and they ran off.

"Jeez, Asher are you okay? Those guys really beat you up this time." Koichi said. Koichi had dark lavender hair that was slightly messing, and swooped off to the side. He wore black jeans and a graphic t-shirt. His eyes were a bright blue, which Asher occasionally found herself lost in.

"The flowers…." Asher trailed off. She picked up the crushed roses and held them close to her chest.

"Aw dammit… I can buy you new ones." Koichi kindly offered, but Asher shook her head.

"It's fine…." Asher replied. She wiped the tears off her face, and turned back around. "I'm sure mom won't mind."

"Oh, that's right. Today is the anniversary of your mom's death…." Koichi trailed off.

"Yeah…. I can't believe it… I only knew my mom for a day. I just wish I could remember her, ya know?" Asher spoke with her voice quivering.

"You better get going… before it gets dark." Koichi said to avoid the awkwardness.

"Yeah." Asher agreed. She pushed past Koichi and made her way to the cemetery. She walked up the rows, till making her way up to the third row, last grave. Her father had already put flowers around her grave, with a heart shaped note attached to it. Out of curiosity, Asher opened the note up and began to read out loud, ""Megumi, it's been 14 years. Everyday, I think back to when we were in middle school. I remember everyone. I miss your heart warming smile. I wish you got to see Asher grow up…. I know she must really need you. Asher is just like you. Megumi, it's almost time. Hang in there. Just a little more. Love, Seiji"…." Asher trailed off. She put the note back. She got lost in her thoughts. 'Almost time. For what? A savior to help this shadow covered city? The darkness lurks around in the shadows… they seep out from dark corners and find a victim to latch onto; and torture to near death. The city was far from being saved.' Asher's thoughts were broken by the sound of high heels tapping against the ground. Asher looked up to a girl with long dark blue hair that was in twists. Her bangs were perfect, they stopped just above her eyes. She had bright alice blue eyes and long eyelashes. She wore a black dress, that puffed out. She had a black bow in her hair and a blue heart necklace. She carried a bouquet of delicate blue roses in her arms. When the girl noticed Asher she freaked out a bit and turned a bright red, and stopped in her spot she gulped and tried to hide her shyness, and made her way to the grave next to Asher. She put the roses down and held back tears. Asher was holding back tears as well, but she swallowed them down. She put her flowers down, and faced the girl.

"Are you okay?" Asher asked. The girl looked up, but couldn't bring herself to make eye contact.

"Um… n-no…." The girl replied. She wiped a tear from her eye. "My mother died 14 years ago today… the day after my birthday. I don't even remember her…." The girl explained.

"No way… same… my mom died the day after I was born… 14 years ago today." Asher replied. The girl looked up and looked Asher right in the eyes.

'It's her…." The girl thought, frozen in shock.

"Oh! I never introduced myself! My name's Sagara Asher! Yeah, I know I have a boy's-"

"I'm Princess Azureuki Amana of the Sky Blue Kingdom! It's a pleasure to meet you! And I know this is sudden, but I need your help to fight the darkness!" Amana explained.

"Wha-" Asher got cut off as something grabbed her leg and picked her up. "A terribad?!" Asher exclaimed.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Two cures." A voice spoke. A dark silhouette stepped out from behind the terribad, reviling itself. It was a tall man with light blue hair that was in a strange messy fashion. He had blood red eyes that were complimented by his red vest with matching black dress pants.

"I-I'm not a Cure!" Asher protested. "Yet!" Asher added and a smile formed on her lips. She pushed a wrist band up her arm, which had hidden a bracelet. A PreBrace.

"Me too!" Amana exclaimed and pushed her sleeve up reviling a PreBrace. Asher forced the monster's hand open, allowing herself to get free. She dropped onto the ground and stood next to Amana.

"Looks like you're my new partner!" Amana exclaimed preparing to transform. "Do what I do!"

"Pretty Cure! Rollin' Mirror Change!" Amana began her transformation, starting with her hair and eyes. Following up, her shoes and she pulled off a blue glittery cape to revile her blue uniform. She landed on the ground and dance with the wind as she spoke, "Royal Blue Winds in the Sky! Cure Flutter!"

"Alright! I got it!" Asher exclaimed. "Pretty Cure! Rollin' Mirror Change!" Asher started the transformation out with long rose hair in a high ponytail and her eyes now a rose pink. Next, she jumped onto a large pink heart which then popped and left her with white high heel boots that were tinted pink. On the side of her shoes were shiny pink heart charms. She pulled off her pink cape and reviled a uniform - similar to Flutter's- but with a pink skirt and sleeves, as well as the bow. She clapped her hands together and long white gloved tinted pink appeared on her arms. Finally, a pink cooker with a pink heart charm hanging from it appeared around her neck.

"Lovely Presence Staying Forever More! Cure Charm!"

"Ohhh! Kawaii!" Fluttered exclaimed staring at Charm in awe. "But why Charm?"

"I dunno. It just came to me and I thought it would be perfect." Charm replied.

"Please, ladies. Cut the chit-chat." The man said with a roll of hid eyes.

"And you cut the bitchy attitude!" Charm snapped back as Flutter gasped at her language and jumped in the air, and kicked the monster before doing a somersault in the air and then landing back on her feet.

"What?! Where'd you learn that?!" Flutter exclaimed.

"Let's talk later!" Charm said brushing her question off.

"R-Right!" Flutter said and put her focus on the battle.

"Seems like you've lost your happiness! Time to make a charming delivery!" Charm said with a wink. She charged at the monster, jumped up in the air and made a spinning motion and screwed into the monster, knocking it to the ground. Then Charm put her arm up, and spun the PreBrace to start her attack. "PreBrace!

Deliver My Love! Charming Heart!" With those words, Charm sent out one large heart and the monster was purified.

"Wow! That was amazing!" Flutter exclaimed.

"Hey where'd that guy go?" Charm asked, seeing that the man was no where in sight.

"He probably went back to the Shadow Empire." Flutter replied

"Asher!" A voice called out. Charm and Flutter turned around to see,

"Dad?!" Charm asked in shock. Her dad ran over and pulled her into a loving embrace. Charm de-transformed and so did Flutter.

Her father let go and he had a wide smile on his face. "I'm so happy you finally met each other."

"What? Do you know about everything that just happened?" Asher questioned.

"Yes. Haven't I told you?" He asked. Asher looked at him like he was crazy.

"Uh, no!" Asher snapped.

"Well, how've you been Amana?" He asked turning his attention away from his daughter.

"Um… hi…?" Amana said with a weak smile.

"Do you remember me?" He asked. Amana shook her head in response. "I'm Sagara Seiji. Your mom's friend. Your mom and Asher's mom were best friends and partners." He explained.

"So… have we met before?" Amana asked.

"Yeah… but you two were just born when you met. Megumi and Hime made a promise for you two to grow up to be best friends… so I hope you two will fulfill their promises." Seiji explained with a smile.

"How can you talk about mom so lightly?" Asher asked with tears filling her eyes. "You talk about her like it's not a touchy subject." Asher added. Seiji let out a sigh and put a hand on Asher's shoulder.

"I can't exactly tell you both why I can talk about them both like that. Of course I'm hurt too. But have hope." Seiji said with a smile.

"Okay… but why can't you tell us?" Asher asked.

"Cause, if you two are anything like your moms, then you two are gonna do something you shouldn't if I tell you." Seiji explained. "But, I promise I'll tell you girls soon."

"But… what about me?" Amana asked wiping her tears. "I don't have any family left. My partners left me and my parents are gone. Asher is the only one I have!" Amana explained and threw her arms around Asher and cried into her shoulder. Seiji let out a sigh and pulled both the girls into a hug.

"It's gonna be okay girls. I'll take care of both of you." Seiji said as the girls cried into each other's shoulders.

"What do you mean?" Amana sniffed.

"You can come live with Asher and I." Seiji replied. A big smile spread across Asher's face and her eyes gleamed.

"Really?!" Asher exclaimed. "Yay! This is gonna be so much fun!"

"Let's get home girls. Iona said she needs to stop by, and I don't want to keep her waiting." Seiji said and the girls and himself starting heading down the stairs.

"Who's Iona?" Amana asked as she hopped down the stairs.

"Iona is dad's friend, she was my mom's friend too. Oh yeah, I'm friends with her daughter Chiemi and her son Koichi." Asher explained.

"Oh yeah, speaking of which, Iona is gonna bring her younger daughter over at some point. She's just a year older." Seiji said. Asher's eyes gleamed and a wide smile spread across her face.

"Yay!" She exclaimed. "Oh! And are we still visiting Oba-chan?" Asher followed up with a question.

"Oh yeah! I almost forgot! Amana, do you mind if we visit Asher's grandmother today? It won't take long. And I'm sure she would love to meet you." Seiji asked as they walked up the drive way to the house.

"Oh! I don't mind at all!" Amana replied with a shy smile.

"Okay! We'll go right now!" Seiji exclaimed. Seiji pulled the car keys out of his pocket and pressed a button unlocking the car. He got in the driver's set and Asher and Amana got in the back. It was quite silent in the car ride, until Asher broke the ice.

"So, Amana, do you have any siblings?" Asher asked turning away from the window.

"Y-Yes. I have a older brother." Amana replied shyly shifting in her seat.

"Really, what's his name?" Asher followed up.

"Daichi. He's just two years older than me." Amana replied, her gaze drifting back over the the window.

"Is he back at your kingdom?"

"Yeah." Amana's gaze stayed on the window as she watched all the other cars go by. Then the car turned around the corner and into a parking lot in front of a large white building, with a sign that said, "Pikarigaoka Nursing Home".

"We're here girls." Seiji said parking the car. Asher and Amana unclipped their seat belts and got out of the car.

"Dad, will Oba-chan be coming home soon?" Asher asked as her and Amana followed Seiji up the doors.

"Yeah, this weekend probably." Seiji replied holding the door open for the girls. Seiji waved at the lady at the front desk and they proceeded down the hall till they came to the elevators. Asher pressed the up arrow, and within a few seconds the doors opened and they got on. Seiji pressed the 3rd floor button. A few more seconds went by and the elevator came to a stop and the doors opened, and everyone got off. Seiji mumbled the room number to himself as they walked down the hall and soon came to room 124. They stepped in the room, and sitting in the bed was a woman with dark pink hair and light pink pajamas, and a yellow shawl wrapped around her shoulders. She turned her head and saw her son-in-law and granddaughter standing in the doorway and her face light up with joy.

"Seiji, Asher." Kaori said with a smiled. "Oh, and Asher has brought a friend." She added noticing Amana standing next to Asher.

"Hi Oba-chan!" Asher exclaimed.

"You remember Hime, right? This is her daughter." Seiji explained.

"I-I'm Azureuki Amana! I-It's a pleasure t-to meet you!" Amana exclaimed bowing.

"Ah! Yes, I remember Hime-chan. She was such a sweet girl. And I'm sure you're the same, dear." Kaori said.

"Well, I'm sure you'll be glad to hear some great news." Seiji said. Asher pulled up three chairs around Kaori's bed so everyone could sit.

"What is it?" Kaori asked sitting upright in her bed.

"Asher, Amana, would you two like to explain?" Seiji asked.

"Uh… sure." Asher started. "Well, I turned into a Cure. And Amana's already a Cure."

"Just like your mothers. I'm so proud of you two!" Kaori exclaimed with a beaming smile. That's when Kaori noticed Asher's bruised arms. "Oh dear, Asher why are you all bruised up?" Kaori asked taking Asher's arm and examining her arm.

"Oh… I uh… I fell." Asher lied.

"Oh dear, you really must be more careful." Kaori said putting Asher's arm down. Seiji knew she was lying, he knew what really happened. He gave her a glare which she ignored and looked the other way.

"Oh, and how is Iona-chan?" Kaori asked. "And Yuko-chan, have you gotten in contact with her at all?"

"Iona's been fine. But she said her youngest daughter has been going through a rebellious phase. She said she's been piercing her ears and she lost her best friend so she's been distant and fighting with Iona." Seiji explained.

"Oh dear! Well, Iona shouldn't worry. A lot of kids that age go through a rebellious phase. She'll get over eventually, she's probably just having a hard time." Kaori replied. "And what about Yuko-chan?"

"I still haven't been able to come in contact with Yuko." Seiji replied.

"I'm sure you'll run into her eventually. I have heard talk about some honey candies going around!" Kaori said with a wink.

"That sounds promising!" Seiji exclaimed.

"Oh my! It's very late!" Kaori said looking up at the clock.

"Yeah, it's 7. We should probably get going." Seiji said getting up.

"Oh, well I'll be seeing you all this weekend." Kaori remarked.

"Yup! I'll be here at noon to pick you up!" Seiji exclaimed. Once they had said goodbye to Kaori and got into the car it was silent. You could almost feel tension in the air. Asher knew her dad would bring up the bruises eventually.

"Asher, did you get into another fight?" Seiji asked with slight anger in his tone.

"Sorta…." Asher trailed off.

"You know you can defend yourself. You're a black belt." Seiji said.

"I don't want to hurt anyone. Just because they hurt me doesn't mean I should hurt them back." Asher said rudely. "Besides, Koichi was able to protect me."

"Asher, you gotta stand up for yourself. You can't always depend on Koichi to be there to stop whoever it is." Seiji said. "I don't want anything to happen to you again." He said under his breath.

"Whatever." Asher mumbled and crossed her arms over her chest.

Later that night Amana and Asher were in their room; they were sharing a bed till they could get another. Amana was brushing out her long curly hair while Asher texted away on her phone.

"Asher, what did your dad mean when he said he didn't want you to get hurt again?" Amana asked turning to Asher.

Asher closed her phone and put it down on the nightstand. She hugged her pillow to her chest and spoke in a soft voice, "When I was 12 I was on my way to get flowers for my mom's grave. I was standing on a hill, below the hill was flowers and trees. Someone pushed me onto the ground. It was some girls from my school. They started taunting me and telling me to fight back as they kicked and punched me. Then they pushed me, and I rolled down the hill until I slammed into a tree. I had some health problems then and it knocked the wind right outta mean and I laid there unconscious for about 2 hours till Koichi found me. I woke up the next day with a broken leg, and my breathing was messed up so they kept me in the hospital till my breathing was better." Asher picked her phone back up and went back to texting. Amana was in tears from the story. She threw her arms around Asher as she cried.

"I'm so sorry!"

"… you don't need to be sorry…." Asher said flatly. "I was fine and I still am."

"No, you're not. You're my friend and friends… are always… there for each other…." Amana said trailing off as she remembered what had happened the other day. "I will always be here for you Asher. I'll never leave your side." Asher put her her hands on Amana's arms which were wrapped around her neck.

"Thank you…."

What is there to come? What, is this not what you expected? Well… then prepare for more of the unexpected.

I hope you enjoyed this. :) I wanna stick more to reality but still stick to the elements of Pretty Cure.


	2. The Truth

**Why hello again and just so ya know this story will contain yuri :) ehehe! *Sigh* I need a girlfriend...SO ALONE!**

The sun shone threw the window, lighting up Asher's room. The sound of footsteps and light woke up the red haired teen and her eyes fluttered opened to see Amana's face just inches away from hers. She lightly shook Amana awake.

"Mh… what?" Amana asked rubbing her eyes and sitting up.

"We gotta eat breakfast. I promised my friend Koichi that I'd-"

"Oh my goodness!" Amana gasped cutting Asher off. "I forgot about Ribbon! How selfish of me! Oh, she's probably out there some where, cold, alone, and starving! How could I have forgotten?" Amana exaggerated as she dramatically swayed about the room.

"Don't you think you're being a bit dramatic? And who's Ribbon?" Asher asked as she began to change into her usual outfit.

"Ribbon's my friend! She's a fairy from the Sky Blue Kingdom!" Amana exclaimed as she changed into her black dress.

"A fairy? Like a small person with wings?" Asher questioned.

"No, not that kinda fairy! You'll see her later probably." Amana replied. Asher nodded and she put her hair into a half ponytail. She messed around with her bangs and she put her wrist band over her PreBrace.

"Ready to go eat?" Asher asked opening the door. Amana nodded and followed Asher downstairs. Seiji had already set two plates with two pancakes on each, on the table.

"Go ahead girls, dig in!" Seiji exclaimed. "And eat quick if you can, Iona will be here soon."

"Wasn't she gonna come over last night?" Asher asked with a mouth full of pancake.

"Yeah, but it got late so I told her to come in the morning instead." Seiji replied. Asher pushed her empty plate in front of her and Amana did the same.

"Done!" Asher exclaimed and slouched down in her seat and rubbed her full stomach. "Gah! I can't eat for another month!"

"Good, cause you eat everything in this house." Seiji joked as he took the girls' dishes and put them in the dishwasher. There was a knock on the door and Asher jumped out of her seat and ran over to the door and opened it.

"Hi Asher, good morning." A woman said with a smile. The woman was none other than Iona.

"Morning." Asher said and let Iona in to talk to Seiji. Koichi entered, with his oldest sister Chiemi following. Chiemi had slate blue hair that was half way down her back and she had side bangs. She had streaks of dark blue, magenta, pink, and red through out her hair. She had a nose ring and lip piercing, and piercings along her ears.

"Sup little Ash?" Chiemi asked giving Asher a pat on the back.

"Not much. Oh yeah, this is my friend Amana." Asher replied. Amana gave a shy smile.

"Oh wow! Your hair is so pretty! And long! My sister used to have long hair, but she cut it." Chiemi exclaimed.

"Oh speaking of your sister, did she run off? I told her to come with us. She never listens anymore." Iona complained shrugging her shoulders.

"Where's Koichi?" Asher asked noticing he was gone. Then they heard a irritated female voice from outside the open door.

"Let go of me you bastard! Put me down!" Koichi walked back inside with a girl slung over his shoulder. She had short light orchid hair that stopped at her shoulders. She had piercings along her ears and cloudy thistle eyes. She wore a gray hoodie and gray shorts and black ankle high converse that were loosely tied. Koichi put her down and she was enraged.

"No way! Marble!" Amana exclaimed and ran over to the girl.

"Oh jeez. Just my fucking luck." The girl complained. Iona rolled her eyes at her daughter's rudeness.

"Well, this is my younger daughter Marble, she's 16." Iona said introducing her daughter.

"Uh, how do you two know each other?" Asher asked.

"Marble and I were Pretty Cure partners!" Amana exclaimed. Marble tucked her hair behind her ear, but it fell back around her face. "Oh and you never did tell me what happen to Chi-"

"Don't ever mention her name!" Marble cut her off. "Don't…."

Iona went to put a hand on Marble's shoulder, "Marble," Marble pushed her hand away and ran out the door.

"She's gone…." Asher trailed off. Suddenly, there was a loud bomb sound from outside. Every exchanged glances before running outside. There was a large Terribad, and in front of it, a girl who had long dark red hair that was in curly waves. She had a red broken heart on her cheek, and she had light blue eyes. She wore a black dress and black high heel boots. Around her neck was a black ribbon. Sprouting from her back was black wings ignited with blue flames. A devious smile crept up on her dark red lips. In her arms was Marble, who seemed to have passed out at some point, however tears still dripped from her closed eyes.

"Ah… I seemed to have stumbled upon dear little Marble." She spoke like she was taunting them all.

"Let Marble go!" Amana shouted.

"Oh my, let her go? I don't think so. But, it looks like you've gotten another little cure." She said drawing her attention to Asher. "But how rude of me to not introduce myself. I am Queen Chimera of the Shadow Realm."

"Let Marble go! Don't make me use force!" Amana shouted.

"How about we make a deal? You let me take dear Marble, and I'll tell you the truth." Chimera said with her devious smile going from ear to ear.

"No!" Amana shouted back. "Marble is my friend! Now let her go!"

"Not a chance." Chimera smirked.

"Hey!" Asher shouted charging at Chimera. "She said let her go!" Chimera was a second to late as Asher kicked her into the terribad and caught Marble before she hit the ground. Koichi ran over to Asher's side. "Take Marble inside. Amana and I will handle this." Koichi picked up his sister and carried her bridal style back inside, and Chiemi followed her brother. Amana ran to Asher's side and pushed down her sleeve an Asher did the same.

"Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!"

Chimera watched the two and something hit her. "Lovely and Princess..." the names escaped her lips and a smirk grew.

"Lovely Presence Staying Forever More! Cure Charm!"  
"Royal Blue Winds in the sky! Cure Flutter!"

Chimera laughed, "Oh how hilarious! The daughters of Lovely and Princess! Well I have a little news flash, Lovely and Princess are alive. But of course you won't be meeting them anytime soon. Not as long as I'm around."

"They weren't suppose to know yet." Seiji said and cursed under his breath. "Now they're gonna go after saving their mothers and get into a heep of trouble."

"It's okay. We'll train them." Iona said. "But we'll discuss that later."

Charm and Flutter de-transformed in defeat. Amana fell to her knees and burst out into tears. Asher could stare off into the distance, lost in her thoughts.

Chimera let out a laugh, "I'll be taking my leave." She disappeared with blue flames along with the terribad.

"Mom is... alive?" Was all Asher could get out. A million flashbacks to all the hints that her mother's death was a lie went through her head as her world crumbled around her. What else was a lie? Asher didn't know who to trust anymore, what to think, or even what ti say or do. All she could do was cry silent tears.

They walked back inside to find Koichi and Chiemi holding Marble back. She kicked and thrashed to get free with tears falling from her eyes.

"Let me go!" Marble shouted. She noticed the others had come back inside. "Is she still there?" Marble croaked. Asher shook her head. "Why didn't you let her take me?!"

"How could we let her take you? You're our-"

She cut Amana off, "So you don't get it? Do you? Everything has gone to hell."

"If you just want your friend back we can help you." Asher offered.

"What the fuck do you think I was trying to do back there?!" Marble asked getting right up to Asher's face.  
"Weren't you captured-?"

"I was trying to save her you idiot! Do you understand how much she matters? I love her more than anyone else in the world- okay that sounded way different in my head." Marble said cutting herself off turning a deep red.

"Oh, so have a thing for Aura?" Amana asked nudging Marble in the side with a smirk.

"I-I didn't mean it like that... A-Anyways, just forget I ever said that. Urgh! I'm just gonna go home!" Marble grunted and pushed past Asher, and left, slamming the door behind her.

"She so has a thing for Aura." Amana said after a moment of silence.

"Dad, I want the truth about mom. Now." Asher said facing her dad.

Seiji let out a sigh and put a hand behind his head. "I'll explain everything later."

"I guess I better explain too..." Iona said. "Koichi, Chiemi go home. I'll be back in a hour or so."

"Alright. Bye little Ash, bye Amana." Chiemi said.  
"See ya Asher." Koichi said, and fist bumped Asher.

"See ya." Asher said back. Once Koichi and Chiemi had left, Amana, Asher, Iona and Seiji sat down on the couch. Asher impatiently awaited a explanation.

"Alright," Seiji started. "Well Megumi and Hime aren't really dead. They're stuck in the shadow realm. The day we brought you home Asher, your mother and I were sitting next to your cradle, and Megumi noticed something, she saw a shadow creep over to you and she grabbed you and handed you to me. She transformed and the shadow turned out to be a servant of evil. But the darkness defeated her... the last thing she said was to protect you, and she dropped a PreBrace before she was gone."

"And what about my mom?" Amana asked.  
"When Hime brought you home, she knew they would come for you. She was already prepared to sacrifice herself for you. She tried her best to fight off the darkness, but like Megumi, was defeated in the end." Iona explained.

"Is there anyway to save them?" Asher asked on the verge of tears.

"Yes, but you two need to listen to us, and train. You cannot just run over there without a plan." Iona replied.

Asher let out a sigh, "This is gonna be ruff..."

**Okay just in case if you got confused Chikako and Aura are the same person. I hope you liked this chapter sorry its sorta but I have lots of homework and stuff and I'm working on the cover for this story on SAI. Just two and a half more weeks of school...**


	3. A Shocking Discovery!

**Well um Maria and Mirage are different people… wow.**

"Okay, so put all you're power into it!" Koichi said. Amana, Koichi, and Asher were in Iona's family dojo. Asher and Koichi were teaching Amana how to fight better. Amana threw a off punch, but got her form right.

"Okay, how about we take a break for a bit." Asher said.

"Good idea." Koichi agreed. Then there was a knock on the door, and it slid open. In the doorway was a man with light blue hair and eyes. He wore a white button up shirt and blue jeans.

"Blue! Why are you here?" Amana exclaimed. Koichi and Asher was highly confused.

"Well, the reason I came is to bring this little one to Amana." Blue said and moved aside. A girl with yellow curly hair and bangs with a pink bow in her hair stepped in. She had brown eyes that were teary and she wore a pink frilly dress and had a hot pink backpack on.

"A-Amana-chan," she said about to burst into tears.

"Ribbon!" Amana exclaimed. Ribbon ran into Amana's arms and burst out into tears.

"I thought you left Ribbon behind~desu wa!" Ribbon said.

"And I must teach you three a lesson." Blue said, getting very serious. "You must not fall in love until this battle is over."

"What?! Okay who the hell do you think you are walking in here and lecturing us?! We just met! I'm sorry but, this is ridiculous! Love is important! Love keeps you going! Love gives you power!" Asher shouted with her hands in fists. Blue held in a laugh, which angered Asher even more.

"Why the hell are you laughing?!" Asher shouted.

"It's just that what you said sounds like something Megumi would say." Blue said with a laugh.

"You knew my mom?" Asher asked calming down.

"Of course I knew her. I supervised her and the other Cures I guess you could say." Blue replied.

"But why can't we fall in love?" Amana asked.

"Love started this…. And it will make things worse." Blue said.

"Woah woah, slow down. What is even going on?" Asher asked.

"Well you see, as far as we know, Queen Chimera was a beautiful angel given to my wife Mirage and I to raise. But sadly, the darkness in her heart had caused her to become a demon." Blue explained.

"But I don't get it, what does Chimera want with Marble?" Asher asked.

"You're gonna have to find that out yourself." Blue replied. Asher let out a sigh.

"What about our moms?" Amana asked.

"Megumi and Hime should be in the Shadow Realm. They're locked away in mirrors…. They're most likely still in their Cure forms since they were away in them." Blue said.

"So… are they okay?" Asher asked shifting in her spot.

"They should be a little drained, but mostly unharmed." Blue replied. "In fact… if you have a mirror I'd be glad to show you them." Blue replied. "Yeah we have one in the hallway." Koichi replied. "I'll go get. I can easily take it off the wall."

Once Koichi had come back he held up the mirror in front of Blue. Asher, Amana, and Ribbon watched as Blue closed his eyes and lightly touched the mirror. A image rippled in the mirror. It was of two coffin shaped mirrors that were wrapped up in red ribbon you could see two female figures. You could just make out their hair….

"This is Hime and Megumi right now." Blue said. Asher reached out her hand to touch the mirror, but it went right through, into the image.

"Careful, this mirror is like a portal now. You could go right into the image and we won't be able to get you out." Blue warned. Asher nodded and reached out and touched the coffin shaped mirror and held back her tears.

Then the door to the dojo burst open, "KOICHI! DID YOU TAKE MY MIRROR!?" Marble shouted standing in the door way.

"Yeah um about that...," Koichi said.

"Why is Blue here?" Marble asked crossing her arms over her chest. "I thought I made myself clear, I'm done being a cure."

"That's not what I'm here for." Blue simply replied.

"Whatever. I'm taking my mirror back and leaving." Marble said grabbing the mirror and leaving, slamming the door behind her.

"Before we do anything else, we have to work on getting Marble back on the team and finding the last cure." Blue explained.

"Jeez, this is gonna be hard then." Asher complained. "Marble is so stubborn and she's distant too."

"Well you just gotta get to know her... she's really nice and sweet... and she may not seem like it but she's really sensitive." Amana said awkwardly shifting in her spot. "She's the kind of person who cares about others and has a lot of emotions, but she hides them by acting cold and distant..." Amana trailed off.

"So is she like Tsundere or Kuudere?" Asher asked. Koichi burst out laughing and Amana face palmed herself.

"Er- I uh... sure I guess." Amana replied.

"Oh jeez, you're spot on with that Asher!" Koichi said through his laughs.

"Oh! Oh! Who's the last cure, Blue?" Amana exclaimed.

Blue thought to himself for a moment before responding with, "You'll just have to find that out for yourself." Just at that moment there was a loud screech.

"A Terribad!" Asher said and ran outside with the others following behind her.

"Wait! Asher-kun!" Ribbion shouted running after Asher. "Er, Asher-chan! Take these!" Ribbon said correcting herself and she tossed Asher three cards.

"Thanks!" Asher exclaimed. "Pretty Cure! Rolling Mirror Change!" Asher transformed into her usual Cure form and then pulled out the cards Ribbon had given her. She inserted them into the PreBrace and shouted, "Flower Tap!" Her hair went up into two pony tails and a green leotard with a multicolored skirt decorated with pink roses appeared. A flower crown with multicolored roses appeared on her head and white tights with black tap shoes followed. She landed on the ground and then tapped her feet a bit before doing her final pose.

"I think you need to get happiness back in your life!" Charm exclaimed.

"Charm, look!" Amana said pointing to the mirror. The mirror had encased Marble, and the Terribad was her bag.

"Marble!" Charm gasped and then began her attack, "Flowery Beat!" Charm exclaimed and danced creating a beat with her taps and flowers circled around her. When she stopped dancing, the flowers pelleted the terribad to death, cleansing it. The bag fell to the ground, papers and photos flying every where. The mirror broken and Marble fell out. Charm de-transformed and Marble awoke and quickly looked study her surroundings before frantically grabbing her back and picking up her notes and photos.

"Here, let me help." Asher said going to pick up a photo, but Marble swatted her hand away.

"I don't need your help." She said flatly and grabbed the last few notes and then got up and ran.

"What's her problem?" Koichi mumbled.

"Oh, she forget a few pictures." Asher said and picked up the two pictures left behind. "EH?!" Asher exclaimed looking at the two pictures.

"What?" Amana asked and took the pictures and had the same reaction.

"Blue, did you know about this?" Amana asked holding up the pictures.

"Yes." Blue simply replied.

"You should have mentioned this!" Asher said. "We're gonna have to get Marble to do some talking. Come on Amana, we need to get changed and go home." Asher added and went back inside with Amana following.

Later that day, Amana and Asher were in their room. Asher studied the picture with a blush on her cheeks. The picture was of Marble kissing another girl, who resembled Queen Chimera, so the girls assumed the girl in the picture was Chikako. Marble had long hair in the picture, and she only had one piercing on her ear at that time. The other girl had curly red hair and a red heart on her cheek. She had long lashes and pale skin and rosy red cheeks. She looked beautiful and perfect.

"Hey Asher…." Amana trailed off.

"Yeah?" Asher asked still staring at the picture.

"Do you… love anyone? Like the way Marble loves Chikako?" Amana asked.

"U-Um…," Asher stuttered and her face turned red.

"Do you like Koichi?" Amana asked.

"Whaaaat? N-No, heh-heh!" Asher replied with a nervous laugh.

"You are a terrible liar." Amana said.

"She gets is from her mom!" Seiji shouted from outside their bedroom door.

"Dad! Don't eavesdrop!" Asher shouted.

"It's true though!" Seiji shouted as he walked away.

"Shut up!" Asher shouted back.

"So you do like Koichi?" Amana asked.

"Yes… but don't tell anyone! Not even him!" Asher said.

"I won't tell a soul!" Amana promised.

"Is there anyone you like?" Asher asked putting the picture down.

"You." Amana replied.

"E-Eh?!"

"I'm just kidding! Maybe." Amana said whispering the last part.

"Huh?"

"Nothing!" Amana exclaimed and hugged Asher.

"Oh whatever." Asher said hugging Amana back.

The next morning, when the girls were eating breakfast, Seiji handed the girl each a bag.  
"Oh jeez! School!" Asher complained.  
"Huh?" Amana asked.  
"School starts tomorrow." Asher replied.  
"That's the one thing you don't have in common with your mother. Your attitude towards school." Seiji said. Asher rolled her eyes at this comment.  
"Come on, Amana. Let's go put this stuff away." Asher said and spun around on her heel and went back upstairs to her room with Amana following not to far behind.  
"Why don't you like school?" Amana asked.  
"Because… the people there are always so… so… so mean." Asher replied. "Come one. Let's go find Marble." Asher said changing the topic. Asher ran down the stairs and avoided her dad. She shoved on her shoes and ran out of the house, and Amana ran to catch up with her. Once they were almost to Marble's house, trouble came.  
"Hey Asher!" A voice shouted.  
"Run." Asher whispered to Amana.  
"Why?" Amana questioned.  
"Just run!" Asher shouted and grabbed Amana's hand and ran as fast as she could, but a rock hit her in the head and she fell onto the ground, but caught herself with her hands.  
"Asher!" Amana gasped.  
"Move aside!" A male voice said shoving Amana out of the way.  
"We have unfinished business with this one." The boy said.  
"Fuck off Riku! I don't have time for your shit!" Asher said getting up off the ground.  
"Norio, Teru! Come on, we gotta finish what we started!" Riku shouted. Two boys came up behind Asher and then Riku punched Asher, knocking her to the ground. Norio kicked her and she coughed up blood. The three boys kicked Asher till she started screaming.  
"Stop! Please stop! It hurts!" She cried out.  
"So you finally gave in?" Riku taunted. He kicked her in the stomach and she coughed more blood up. "Go on! Scream! I want to hear you scream in pain!"  
"Stop! Let her go!" Amana shouted with tears falling from her eyes.  
"Shut up and stay there!" Norio shouted at Amana.  
"Please stop hurting her!" Amana cried.  
"He said shut up!" Teru shouted slapping Amana and she screamed.  
"Hey! What are you doing?!" A familiar female voice shouted.  
"M-Marble!" Amana cried.  
"What are you gonna do about it?" Riku taunted. Marble grabbed his arm and slung him over her shoulder.  
"Anyone else?" Marble asked. Norio and Teru ran and Riku got up and ran after.  
"Thank you Marble!" Amana cried throwing her arms around Marble.  
"Not now." Marble said and lightly pushed Amana off and picked up Asher. "We gotta get help. She's not in very good condition." Marble said. Asher had blood stained lips and blood on her cheek. She was bleeding and bruised all over. She had a black eye and her breathing was slow and quiet. "I'll bring her to my house." Marble said and ran all the way to her house with Amana close behind and Asher in her arms.  
Marble burst through the door and put Asher on the couch.  
"Mom!" Marble shouted. Iona came running from the kitchen into the room.  
"What happened?!" Iona asked.  
"That doesn't matter just help her!" Marble shouted. Iona quickly ran out of the room and returned with a first aid box. Iona took out the cotton swabs, bandaids, a few bandage wraps, and some rubbing alcohol. She wiped the blood off Asher's face and applied rubbing alcohol to all her cuts and put bandaids on them. She wrapped a bandage around her ankle and lifted up her shirt to treat the large wound on her stomach and the ones on her back. Iona wrapped bandage around her stomach and then put the supplies away.  
"Tell me when she wakes up. I need to call Seiji." Iona said and left the room. Amana reached into Asher's pockets on her shorts and pulled the photos out.  
"You left these behind yesterday." Amana said handing Marble the photos.  
"Did you look at them?" Marble asked staring at the photos.  
"Yes…." Amana replied.  
"Now do you see why I gave up being a Cure?" Marble asked.  
"Yeah… but… sometimes you need to hurt the one you love to open their eyes." Amana said brushing Asher's hair out of her face and a small smile spread across Amana's face.  
"You love Asher, don't you?" Marble asked.  
"A little." Amana replied still smiling.  
"Kiss her." Marble said nudging Amana in the side.  
"What?! No!" Amana said blushing.  
"Come on! It'll be like a fairy tale when the knight kisses the princess and awakes her from a deep slumber." Marble said.  
"You kiss her!" Amana said.  
"I have a girlfriend you kiss her!" Marble said.  
"That reminds me!" Amana said changing the subject. "What happened to Chikako?"  
Marble stayed silent for a moment and then tears started rolling down her cheeks.  
"It was my fault." Marble cried. "People made fun of her for who she was. And she let her inner demons take over and, and, and I couldn't stop her." Marble explained through her tears. "She wants revenge for what every said and did to her."  
"It's not your fault." Asher said weakly. "We'll help you get her back. You just need to help us as well." Asher said. "So… what do you say?"  
Marble stayed silent for a moment. "Okay. But I can't turn into a cure anymore. My cards were destroyed." Marble replied. "But I'll do my best."  
"Good." Asher said with a smile. Then the door opened and Seiji rushed over to Asher with Ribbon following behind.  
"Asher! Oh please don't ever get hurt again, I've been worried sick about you!" Seiji said hugging Asher.  
"I'm sorry dad." Asher said softly. "I'll start defending myself…."  
"Good." Seiji said.  
"Hey, I have a plan." Marble said with a smile.

**I hope that wasn't too short! I know this is late I've been busy and school finally ended. Also, Iona is mine *^* MINE! Hehe! I hope this was interesting!**


	4. The Plan!

**Nanami: Sorry this is late… someone really close to me died and so I'm a bit busy….**

**I made a Seiji account on instagram and 5 minutes after having it, Iona asked if I like Megumi. XD that was quick!**

* * *

"A plan?" Asher asked.

"Should I explain now?" Marble asked.

"Sure." Amana said.

"Okay, so all we have to do is enter through a mirror, and Blue will have to come with and have a mirror with him so we can escape. You two will get your mothers while I distract Chikako if she comes. What do you think?" Marble explained.

"That might actually work-"

"But what if they get you?!" Amana said cutting Asher off.

"Then it's up to you two to save me." Marble said. "If that happens, use these." Marble pulled two necklaces out of her pocket, one with a heart charm and another with a twinkle charm. "And give this to the last cure." Marble said and gave Amana a necklace with a flower charm.

"When will we do the plan?" Asher asked.

"When you're healed." Marble replied. Asher sighed knowing that meant waiting a while, and this did not excite her at all.

"I hope I heal quickly…." Asher complained.

**{ MARBLE}**

I lay in my bed looking up at the ceiling. I could hear the tick of my clock in the silence. I could hear Chikako's angry voice in my head as she yelled over and over again just like she had did that last day we spoke… the last day she was still Chikako.

I remember the day so clearly and vividly, that is lingers in my mind constantly reminding me of the pain. It was after school and the sun was setting as Chikako and I headed down the sidewalk.

"How are you-"

"Terrible." She said flatly cutting me off.

"What's-"

"You know what's wrong. People keep treating us differently just because of who we are. I know it doesn't bother you, but it kills me." She said looking down at the ground.

I put a hand on her shoulder and said, "I understand-" she slapped my hand away and looked up at me with enraged eyes.

"If you understand then you'd be standing up for yourself! I love you Marble and I just want the best for both of us. But you can't seem to understand that." She said. That's when I noticed the heart on her cheek started to crack. The heart on her cheek reflects her emotions. If she's heartbroken, it cracks. If her heart shatters, it breaks in half. If it breaks in half… she will be consumed by the darkness and turn into a demon.

"Your heart-"

"Shut up Marble! I want to get revenge, for both of us. Revenge for all the cruel words said and all the harsh actions taken towards us just because of who we love." I watched in fear and shock as her angel wings burst from her back, ripping her school uniform. The feathers light up with blue flames that turned her wings from pure white to black. Her halo lost its glow and disappeared. "Come out my shadow minions!" Chikako shouted and a group of shadows appeared behind her. "Now open the door to the Shadow Realm where I shall take over what the darkness has started!" The shadows all came together and formed a circular portal.

"No! Chikako-" she cut me off by lightly laying her lips on mine.

"I'll come back for you once I have enough strength." With those words she stepped through the portal, and she was gone. I fell to the ground and sat there with tears falling from my eyes. I wasn't able to move. I didn't know where to go or what to do. She was gone. Just like that.

"Chikako!" I cried out, but there was no one around to hear my cries.

The tears fell from my eyes and I clutched my pillow to my chest and my cries were muffled by it. I know I won't be able to escape. Chikako couldn't care less about Lovely and Princess being saved. I'm what she really wants. I plan to give myself to her. That's my only choice.

**{ NORMAL}**

It was the first day of the second year of middle school for Asher and Koichi. However it was Amana's first day of middle school ever.

As they began to approach the school, Amana's shyness got the best of her. She hid behind Asher and peeked over her shoulder.

"Amana, its okay you don't need to hide." Asher said turning around to face Amana and took her hand. "Come on, I'll be right here with you!" Asher exclaimed and led Amana up to the school. "It's a good thing we're in the same class!" Asher led Amana to their class room and they took their assigned seats. The whole entire class was surrounding the desk next to Amana and they were making a big commotion.

"Oh please, you don't have to be so nice!" A female voice spoke up. Once the teacher entered the room everyone got to their assigned seats. The group had been crowded around a girl with copper hair and blue eyes. Her hair was pulled up into two ponytails.

"H-Hi!" Amana stuttered turning to the girl with a shy smile.

"Hi." The girl said emotionlessly.

"I-I'm A-Azureuki Amana, nice to meet you!" Amana exclaimed.

"Likewise," The girl said a bit rudely. "I'm Akifumi Bei." A light blush spread across Amana's face as she stared at Bei, who didn't even notice.

"Hey, Amana pay attention." Asher said turning around and waving a hand in front of Amana's face.

"Oh! Sorry!" Amana whispered and turned her attention towards the teacher. During class Amana doodled all over her notebook, drawing a little umbrella with her own name on one side and then Bei's name on the other side. The classes flew by and soon it was lunch time. Amana pulled her bento out and Asher turned her chair around so she was facing Amana.

Amana noticed that Bei wasn't in her seat.

"Where's Bei?" Amana asked.

"I don't know she always leaves during lunch time. She comes back once it's over though." Asher explained.

"…I'm gonna go find her." Amana said closing her bento and getting up.

"Come on, don't get involved Amana." Asher said annoyed.

"But what if it's something bad? It's best to see what's going on." Amana said, and walked through the rows of desks and left the class room. Once she was half way down the hall, she stopped in her tracks.

"I don't even know where to look…." Amana trailed off. Then there was a knock on the window next to her. Outside was Ribbon in her fairy form floating and pointing up. Amana nodded her a bit confused. She took the stairs up to the only floor left, the roof. She opened the door and Ribbon flew towards her shouting her name. "Amana-chan!"

"W-What are you doing here?!" A familiar voice asked.

Amana looked up to see Bei standing at the railing.

"I-I-I… uh…."

"I guess you've caught me…." Bei sadly mumbled. "I have Bulimia Nervosa."

"Huh?" Amana asked highly confused.

"It's when you throw up what you eat and it's not on purpose. I'm also scared to eat around other cause then I feel nauseous. I have medication but it doesn't work that well so I eat lunch alone so no one knows about my condition." Bei explained

"Oh... will you ever get better?" Amana asked.

"I hope so... it's very dangerous so I get ill easily and recovery is painful and difficult." Bei replied.

"I'll help you get better Bei! I'll be here with you through every step to recovery!" Amana exclaimed.

"I don't exactly like making close friends... but I'll give it a shot." Bei replied with a small smile. "Hey, wanna split my strawberry and honey pastry?" Bei asked.

"Sure!" Amana exclaimed.

"Amana!" Ribbon shouted.

"Did that stuffed animal just talk?!" Bei asked.

"Uh-"

"Over there! A Saiark!" Ribbon shouted cutting Amana off. Ribbon pointed down in front of the school.

"A Saiark?! You mean those monsters that keep attacking people?!" Bei asked.

"Amana, take these cards~desu!" Ribbon said handing Amana three cards.

"Arigato Ribbon! Now let's go!" Amana exclaimed.

"Hey I'm still here you know!" Bei shouted.

"Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!" Amana shouted. She completed her normal transformation, and then posed and said her introduction, "Royal Blue Winds in the sky! Cure Flutter!"

"You're a Cure?!" Bei asked in shock.

"Yes now- Look out!" Flutter shouted as the Saiark jumped on top of the school, about to crush Bei. Flutter charged and picked up Bei bridal style and flew above the Saiark.

"Eh?!" Bei shouted. "What the hell is going on?!"

"I'll explain later!" Flutter said setting Bei down on the ground. "Stay safe. I don't want you to get hurt!" Flutter pulled out the new cards Ribbon had given her and inserted them.

Royal Ribbon Waltz!" a beautiful, blue frilly gown that stopped just below Amana's knees appeared on her and a pair of blue heels appeared. White gloves appeared on her arms and her hair was up in a bun. To top off the look, a crown appeared on top of her head.

"Time for a graceful dance!" Flutter exclaimed and began to elegantly dance and then shouted, "Ribbon Dance!" And a giant blue bow crushed the Saiark. Flutter bowed and de-transformed. Bei ran over to Amana, still in complete shock.

"You must keep my identity a secret. I'm going to meet up with you after school and explain everything. We better get back to class now, come on!" Amana exclaimed and grabbed Bei's hand and pulled her back to the class. Bei and Amana sat in their seats silently and Asher looked at the two in confusion.

"What just-"

"I'll explain later." Amana said cutting Asher off. Asher nodded her head still slightly confused and turned back towards the front of the class.

Once school had ended, Asher and Amana met up with Koichi and they began to walk home together.

"So Asher, how are you feeling? Any better?" Koichi asked.

Asher looked towards him and gave him a smile. "Yeah. I can at least walk on my ankle. It swelled up last night and I couldn't walk. But it healed up in no time!" Asher replied.

"That's good." Koichi said and smiled back.

"Just kiss already jeez." Amana mumbled.

"Huh?" Asher asked.

"Oh nothing~!" Amana happily exclaimed. "Oh so I kinda, maybe, saved Akifumi Bei from a Saiark and she found out I'm a cure please don't be mad and I told her I'd go to see her and explain everything." Amana quickly said and avoided eye contact.

"Oh shit really?" Asher complained.

"Yes, but I'm sorry!" Amana cried.

"It's okay… let's go get dressed and go see her…." Asher said and took Amana's hand.

"I'll go with." Koichi said shrugging his shoulders.

"Okay." Asher said and then quickly dragged back home. When they entered they were greeted by Ribbon.

"Amana, Asher~desu!" Ribbon shouted. "Start taking Ribbon with you~desu wa!"

"Sorry, sorry!" Asher apologized.

"Ribbon doesn't like being alone all day~desu!" Ribbon complained.

"Well, wait here for us. We're gonna go changed and go meet someone." Asher said and pulled Asher upstairs leaving Ribbon downstairs.

Asher put on her graphic t-shirt with a band logo on it, short sleeved coat, short, sneakers and fishnet stockings.

Amana put on a white dress decorated with white ruffles and blue bows. She put on blue heels and white tights.

"You ready to go?" Asher asked.

"Yup!" Amana exclaimed and ran ahead of Asher.

"We'll be home for dinner dad!" Asher shouted before leaving the house.

"Oi! Asher!" Amana shouted standing on the side walk with Koichi and Ribbon. Asher ran over to them and lightly bumped into Koichi.

"Hey!" Asher exclaimed with a wink.

"Sup?" Koichi said.

"Oh the usual." Asher said blushing and smiling.

"Cool." Koichi said blushing and looking away, pretending not to notice Asher's blush. They all began to walk down the side walk together.

"Eh-hem! So um… what's up with Akifumi Bei? How come you guys don't like her?" Amana asked.

"She's kinda… well-"

"A bitch." Asher said cutting Koichi off.

"She doesn't seem mean." Amana said.

"Whatever, guess we just see her from different points of views." Asher said crossing her arms over her chest.

"She just doesn't like Bei because Bei likes me." Koichi teased.

"That's not true! I don't care if she likes you or not! Not like it bothers me!" Asher yelled.

"Oh… she likes Koichi…." Amana mumbled to herself.

"Huh?" Asher asked.

"Nothing, nothing!" Amana quickly denied.

"Oh in here." Koichi said and opened a door to a restaurant for everyone to enter.

"A kitchen?" Amana questioned.

Then a girl entered throw the door way. The girl had long, curly copper hair wearing a brown hat, large pink rim glass, and a yellow tank top and puffed up jean shorts with suspenders. She wore a pair of short pink heels that clicked against the ground as she walked. "Hey! What are you doing in the kitchen- K-Koichi-senpai?!" The girl exclaimed a deep red blush spread across her face.

"Hi Bei." Koichi said sighing.

"Come on, I have a table all cleaned up!" Bei exclaimed and lead them to a clean table. Amana stared a Bei with a deep blush.

"So Bei, you saw Amana turn into a Cure?" Koichi asked gesturing to Amana.

"Oh uh, yeah I saw." Bei replied. Asher waited for Amana to explain but she was stuck in a daze, so Asher lightly nudged Amana and she snapped back to her senses.

"Ah! Oh um… well, the darkness has come to earth do to a certain turn of events. I should have done a proper introduction first… but I'm Princess Azureuki Amana of the Sky Blue Kingdom and I am the daughter of Queen Azureuki Himelda. I am Cure Flutter and I will protect the earth and my kingdom!" Amana exclaimed. "And you have to keep my identity a secret between us!" Amana said.

"Okay, but my-"

"Hey I'm here to pick up-" a voice said cutting Bei off.

"Marble what are you doing here?" Asher asked.

"I'm here to pick up an order." Marble replied. "What are you doing here?" She added.

"Amana blew the secret and Bei knows. Oh joy." Asher said rolling her eyes.

"Oh jeez." Marble said. Then marble suddenly gasped and stumbled backwards.

"What?!" Asher asked getting up out of her seat.

"She's here." Marble mumbled and quickly ran out of the restaurant and the others followed.

"Who's here?" Koichi asked.

"Up here!" A deep female voice shouted. They turned around to see a woman with messy red hair, wearing a general's coat and black skirt, black thigh high socks and black boots.

"I'm Dominance and I'm here to spread the darkness across the world and rid all happiness!" The woman shouted.

"Ah! Look like we have a lost little girl falling pathetically in love right here! Love is pointless and will just end in a terrible sorrow!" The woman then put a hand out and sent a dark power which encased Bei in a mirror that was tied with red ribbons.

"Bei!" Amana shouted. "How dare you do that to my precious friend!" Amana shouted. She pushed up her sleeve and revealed her Love PreBrace. Asher pulled hers out of her pocket and they shouted,

"Pretty Cure Rolling Mirror Change!"

"Lovely Presence Staying Forever More! Cure Charm!"

"Royal Blue Winds in the Sky! Cure Flutter!" In front of them was a large Saiark that was made out of a pastry.

"Why a pastry?" Charm questioned.

"Oh beats me!" Flutter said. "A-Anyways, let's beat this thing!"

Charm nodded her head and then jumped in the air. "Charming Gaze!" Charm shouted and heart lasers shot out of her eyes, knocking the Saiark over.

"Useless attacks won't get you anywhere! Saiark, stand!" Dominance commanded and the Saiark obeyed. The Saiark let out a scream and grabbed Charm and threw her into the ground, creating a hole.

"Charm!" Fluttered cried. She turned to Dominance with rage building up. "You'll pay for hurting my precious friends whom I love!" Flutter shouted. Flutter put her arm up to start her attack, but the Saiark swung its arm at her. She quickly charged and kicked the Saiark over. She put her hand up once more and called out, "Fluttering Ribbon Gun!" A large gun decorated with a blue ribbon and angle wings appeared in her hands. "RIBBON SHOOT~!" Flutter shouted and shot blue ribbons at the Saiark till it collapsed and was purified.

"WHO'S NEXT?! ANYONE ELSE WANT A BLUE RIBBON BULLET IMPLANTED IN THEIR SKULL?! HUH?!" Flutter shouted.

"She lost it." Marble stated.

"Damn Cures!" Dominance muttered before disappearing. Flutter de-transformed and everything went back to normal. Bei was released from the mirror and Amana ran over to her.

"Asher!" Koichi shouted. Amana turned to see that Chimera held Asher in her arms.

"Chimera, let go of me!" Asher shouted struggling to get free.

"Don't you dare try anything on her!" Koichi shouted.

"Oh… do you mean like this?" Chimera asked and smirked. She held Asher tightly and laid her red lips on Asher's leaving red lipstick behind. Asher pushed Chimera off and wiped her mouth off.

"Hey I wanna kiss Asher too!" Amana exclaimed and jumped on top of Asher.

"Amana stop!" Asher exclaimed trying to push Amana off.

"No more kissing Asher!" Koichi shouted.

"Sorry… you can kiss her!" Amana exclaimed pushing Asher into Koichi's arms.

"Amana!" Asher shouting blushing. Marble burst out into tears and she tried to stop them from falling.

"Oh did I make Marble cry? Well it seems to me like Asher quite enjoyed the little kiss." Chimera said with a devious smile. "Well, I'll be leaving now… bye-bye." Chimera said and disappeared still with a smile. Marble ran off back home with tears quickly falling.

"I'm gonna go after her…." Koichi trailed off and began to run after his sister.

"Great now Koichi hates me and so does Marble! How will I have a chance with him now…?" Asher said tears starting in her eyes. Bei saw what was happening around her and she felt guilt grow inside her. She took off her high heels and ran after Koichi as fast as she could on her bare feet.

"Koichi! Wait! I need to talk to you!" She shouted as he began to come into sight. He stopped and waited for her to catch up.

"What?" He asked a bit irritated.

"I hope you realize Chimera was lying when she said Asher liked that kiss. Asher would never! She likes you! And now she thinks her chances with you are ruined." Bei said.

"Her chances with me?" Koichi questioned.

"Yes! She really likes you! And I understand that you like her! Though I really like you… I know it's not right to take advantage of a situation like this. I'd rather win the love of my life all by myself, fair and square!" Bei explained.

"Well… thanks. I kinda knew that was a lie but I guess I jumped to conclusion. I'll fix things later with her. Right now I gotta go talk to my sister." Koichi said and turned to leave.

"Wait! T-Take this! A honey candy… my mom always says her honey candies can heal anyone's broken heart." Bei said handing Koichi a yellow candy in a yellow wrapper.

"Thanks. See ya tomorrow!" Koichi exclaimed and ran off.

That night Asher and Amana were in their room and Amana was comforting Asher.

"It's okay Asher…." Amana said hugging Asher as she cried. Then Asher's phone went off and she picked it up.

"Hello…?" Asher said wiping her tears.

"Hey Asher." Koichi said. "I'm sorry… I wanna make it up to you. I shouldn't have jumped to conclusions. Tell you what, when you're feeling down again, I'll give you a present to make it up to you." Koichi said and Asher stopped crying.

"A present? What is it?"

"It's a surprise." Koichi replied.

"Alright…."

"Okay… cheer up Asher. Everything's gonna be okay. Marble forgives you. And she said we're going to do the plan tomorrow after school. Alright well I gotta go. See you tomorrow. Bye."

"Bye." Asher said and hung up.

"Well?" Amana asked.

"Oh uh well he said we're going to do the plan tomorrow after school." Asher replied.

"I heard you say something about a present." Amana said.

"Oh uh… yeah I don't what he was talking about but uh whatever. I-I'm going to bed." Asher said and crawled under the covers of her bed. "Night!" Asher exclaimed.

"… night." Amana said and got into her own bed with Ribbon next to her.

"You know you can't fall in love with anyone~desu." Ribbon reminded Amana.

"I know…." Amana said almost crying.

"You can only hope that you will be able to have a say in marrying~deshu…." Amana nodded her head and go under her cover and cried herself to sleep.

* * *

**Nanami: hello. So um… I hope you liked that. And I like how this is going. Yay. So Bei has Bulimia Nervosa. I have a friend with this illness and my ex might have it. So this is not meant to be funny at all, it's very serious. **


	5. Megumi and Hime Return!

It was Friday, and Asher, Amana, Koichi, and Marble were at Asher's house. Blue was there as well along with Ribbon, Glasan, Iona, and Seiji.

"Are all ready?" Blue asked.

"I guess so." Asher replied shrugging her shoulders. Blue smiled and held up a large mirror which he then leaned it against the wall. He put his hand against the glass which then showed the Pretty Cure graveyard.

"Asher," Koichi said putting a hand on Asher's shoulder. "Please, be safe." Asher gave him a smile.

"I'll be okay. You don't have to worry about me." Asher said.

"Good luck, sweetie, be safe." Seiji said pulling his daughter into a loving embrace.

"Dad, I'll be fine jeez." Asher said pushing her dad away and rolling her eyes. Seiji let out a sigh at his daughter's hopeless behavior.

"Okay, cut the cit-catch let's go." Marble said about to enter through the mirror into the shadow realm. Marble stepped through with Asher, Amana, Glasan, Ribbon, and Blue following.

"The graveyard is so large…." Asher whispered staring at the vast graveyard filled with mirrors containing the unconscious Cures that had been there for what seems like a long time.

"Megumi and Hime wouldn't be so out in the open here. Follow me, I bet I know where she has them." Marble said and began to walk through the rows with everyone following behind her. However at the end of the graveyard, were three mirrors lined up.

"Megumi, Hime~desu." Ribbon said.

"It must be a trap-ze." Glasan remarked.

"Let's hurry up and go then!" Amana said and approached the mirrors. Amana gripped onto the edge of the mirror and pulled with her feet firmly on the ground. Asher did the same to the mirror containing her mother.

"Look Blue-sama-ze." Glasan said pointing to the third mirror.

"It's Joy~deshu." Ribbon gasped.

"Who?" Marble asked. Then suddenly the ground began to shake. "Amana, Asher you better hurry up." Marble said and prepared herself.

"Well it's kinda hard!" Amana said as her heels sunk into the ground and her hands became red and irritated.

"Pretty Cure! Today, I will end you!" A loud voice boomed. Queen Chimera walked down the rows and held her staff up. Her wings spread out and her staff ignited with blue flames.

"Marble! Hurry distract her!" Amana shouted.

"The portal is ready!" Blue said. Marble hesitated but ran over to Chimera and pulled her into a tight hug. Chimera dropped her staff in shock and Marble began to shake and cry. Asher and Amana got the mirrors free and ran towards the portal.

"Hurry Marble!" Asher shouted. Marble didn't move. She stayed there with her arms around Chimera and crying into her shoulder.

"We have to go now." Blue said strictly.

"But Marble-"

"Now!" Blue said cutting Asher off. Asher and Amana quickly exited through the portal with the mirrors and Ribbon, Glasan, and Blue followed, leaving Marble behind.

Asher and Amana fell onto the floor of the living room with the mirrors dropping next to them. Blue stepped out and Ribbon and Glasan followed and the portal closed.

"Asher!" Seiji said and helped Asher up and Iona helped Amana up.

"Where's Marble?" Koichi asked concerned.

"She had to sacrifice herself for our return. It was her plan from the beginning." Blue explained.

"How come she didn't tell us?!" Amana cried.

"She knew you won't go through with it if she told you." Blue replied. Asher sighed and picked up the mirror Lovely was trapped in and set it up against the wall, and Amana did the same with Princess.

"What are we gonna do?" Asher asked.

"I'm not sure, but right now we need to work on getting Lovely and Princess out of the mirrors." Blue said. They all crowded around the two mirrors and stared, waiting for something to happen. "Amana, Asher, why don't you girls try something?" Blue suggested.

"Um okay…?" Asher said. Amana nodded and stepped closer the the mirror containing her mother.

"Like this?" Amana asked and put a hand on the mirror, and the mirror began to glow. Amana gasped and Asher did the same as Amana. The two mirrors continued to glow and the girls stepped away. The mirrors shattered, and Lovely and Hime feel out, still unconscious. Seiji caught Lovely in his arms, and Iona caught Princess in hers. Lovely and Princess both turned back to their human forms. Megumi's hair was longer then last time. Megumi and Hime both slowly opened their eyes and began to move.

"S-Seiji?" Megumi quivered. She burst into tears and threw her arms around Seiji. Seiji hugged her back and stroked her long hair that reached down her back.

"Iona… where am I?" Hime asked slowly standing up onto her feet. Hime's hair was in two high pony tails that stopped at her ankles, and she wore a light blue dress and a crown on her head. She saw her daughter and immediately recognized her; a smile grew on her face.

"Amana! My dear!" Hime exclaimed and pulled her daughter into a hug. When she pulled away said studied Amana head to toe. "Oh you've gotten so big! How old are you now?" Hime asked.

"I'm 14 now." Amana replied.

"Oh my it's been that long? Oh you're so beautiful and grown up." Hime said.

Megumi and Seiji pulled apart from their long embrace, but then went in for a kiss.

"Okay, you can stop with the lovey dovey stuff!" Asher said a bit annoyed.

"Asher! You've grown up so much, I can't believe it! My little girl!" Megumi said pulling Asher into a hug.

"Yeah, I'm 14 now heh-heh." Asher said pulling away a bit, and Megumi pretended not to notice.

"Where's Kokoa?" Megumi asked.

"Who?" Asher questioned.

"Megumi…." Seiji trailed off and shook his head and Megumi's face saddened.

"Well we have so much to catch up on!" Megumi exclaimed changing the subject.

"Uh huh…." Asher said still a bit confused.

"I can't believe how long it's been…." Megumi said with a sad smile. "I'm so sorry for not being there for you…. It must have been hard. But I'm sure your dad has done a good job raising you."

"Yeah, he has." Asher replied.

"Where do I even start with catching up?" Megumi said.

"First we should explain the situation we're in." Seiji said putting a hand on Megumi's shoulder.

"The situation…?" Megumi asked.

"Should I explain?" Blue asked.

"Go ahead." Iona replied.

"The darkness now has a ruler, my daughter Chikako. She is an angel and Cure turned into a demon. Amana and Asher had met not too long ago, and Amana had already been a Cure and Asher had finally turned into a Cure. Marble who was Chikako and Amana's partner had given up being a Cure because Chikako had turned evil. But Marble's PreCards were destroyed in battle. So now it's just Asher and Amana left. They must find the third Cure. Marble had this plan all along to get the other Cures so she could sacrifice herself and then the others could save her and Chikako. Of course this is more dangerous then she thought-" Blue was cut off when Iona slapped him across the face.

"How could have been in on this and not have told me?! That's my daughter! Do you realize how worried I am?! Who knows what could be happening to her right now!" Iona shouted with tears beginning to fall from her eyes.

"Iona, I know you're upset but you must not let your feelings get the best of you." Blue said.

"I hope you don't mind me interrupting, but I need some answers." Megumi said.

"Koichi, Asher, Amana, could you please go outside for a bit?" Iona asked, and the three obeyed and went outside.

"So where's Kokoa?" Megumi asked.

"Megumi… I'm sorry to say but… Kokoa got taken by the darkness." Seiji said. Megumi began to tear up and Seiji held her in his arms.

"H-How?" Megumi cried.

"Well, actually Kokoa and Chikako became Cures together, with Chiemi, a former cure at the time as their teacher. And then one day, Asher, Koichi, and Marble were playing with Kokoa and Chikako. Kokoa and Chikako had to leave suddenly because the darkness had appeared, the kids followed them and in attempt to save everyone Kokoa was taken. But see was gone from everyone but Chiemi and Chikako's memory. We decided not to remind the others." Seiji explained while Megumi listened with tears in her eyes.

"I can't believe I wasn't there for my girls…." Megumi cried.

"It's going to be okay Megumi." Seiji said rubbing her back.

"I don't know what to do first… I should probably go back to the kingdom, but I can't leave my daughter I just got back. And I can't take her with me. She needs to be here. And I must make preparations for the engagement-" Hime's quick and worried talking was cut off.

"Engagement?!" Iona asked.

"Yes, Amana is betrothed to a prince." Hime replied.

"Well um… sorry to ruin things for you Hime, but I don't think Amana swings that way." Seiji said with a nervous laugh.

"Huh?" Hime asked tilting her head.

"N-Never mind." Seiji said giving up.

"I need help, what do I do?!" Hime complained.

"Maybe you should stay on earth for a few days then go back to the kingdom." Iona suggested.

"Okay, that's work. And I'm going to have to move back into the embassy with Blue and Mirage for a while and I need to pick out Amana's dress for when she gets engaged! Oh and no one tell her it's going to be a surprise!" Hime exclaimed.

"Hime, when will the engagement be?" Megumi asked getting a bit excited.

"Well maybe… as soon as I get back! So I'm planning to stay here for three days, then leave for three days, and come back so in 7 days!" Hime exclaimed.

"Oh Hime, do you know anything about Yuko? Where is she?" Iona asked. "We heard about some honey candies, but we haven't seen her."

Hime turned a bright red and hesitated to answer, "Y-Yuko? Oh… w-well…." Blue put a hand on Hime's shoulder and she stopped trying to explain.

"Allow me to explain for you Hime." Blue said. Hime shook her head in disagreement and her face became a darker shade of red.

"D-Do I have to?" Hime stuttered.

"I'll tell them for you, no worries." Blue said. "Hime would like you all to know that Yuko is back at the kingdom. The reason for that is because, Yuko is Hime's wife." Blue explain and everyone seemed unphased.

"I knew it." Seiji said.

"Eh?! How?!" Hime asked.

"Well this whole time you also seemed to like Yuko and she seemed to like you but I don't think you noticed." Seiji replied.

"Okay, now we need to get back to what matters the moment. What are we going to do about this whole situation going on?" Iona asked.

"I'm not sure. Can't we think of that tomorrow? I want to settle down right now." Hime said.

"Hime, it's not like we can just stop this battle whenever we want." Iona said.

"I know…." Hime mumbled.

"Okay, so we'll meet up after breakfast tomorrow at the embassy. Does that work for everyone?" Iona asked. Everyone nodded in agreement. "Okay, well I have to get going. I have plans tonight." Iona said.

"Okay, bye." Megumi said.

"Bye-bye Iona!" Hime exclaimed. Iona waved good bye and left.

"I should be going as well. Mirage is probably waiting for me." Blue said.

"I'll go with!" Hime exclaimed. "Bye-bye Megumi!" Hime exclaimed and pulled Megumi into a big hug and then left, to catch up with Blue. Asher came back inside and began to make her way upstairs to her room.

"Asher, why don't you spend time with your mom while I make dinner?" Seiji suggested. Asher sighed and went back into the living room.

"Fine." Asher said. Seiji gave Megumi a kiss on the cheek before going into the kitchen and beginning to prepare dinner.

Asher said down on the couch and Megumi sat down next to her.

"So, how is middle school?" Megumi asked with a smile.

"Terrible." Asher replied.

"O-Oh… why is that?" Megumi asked her smile fading.

"Everyone's mean, fake, a bully, and I can't stand all the bitches." Asher replied not even making eye contact with her mom.

"I'm sure not everyone is like that." Megumi said.

"Yeah but a lot of people are. It hurts me." Asher said her voice saddening.

"It hurts?" Megumi asked. Asher held out her arms and turned them over, showing the scars and bruises left from the psychical bullying.

"They're on my legs too. And there's a fading scar on my stomach." Asher said, showing no emotion. Megumi teared up and pulled her daughter into a hug which caught her off guard.

"I'm so sorry I haven't been here to protect you all these years it must have been hard. I'm so sorry. I really am. Please don't hate me, I'm so sorry." Megumi cried. Asher put her arms around her mother and burst into tears.

"M-Mom, I'm sorry. I-I don't hate you." Asher said, choking on her tears. They cried till there were no more tears left to shed. Eventually, Asher pulled away and wiped her remaining tears.

Megumi cleared her throat and began again, "Let's talk about something else. Is there anyone you like? Hm?" Megumi taunted.

"Pfft! N-No! Like there's anyone I'd like! Haha!" Asher said scratching the back of her head with a nervous laugh.

"She likes her friend Koichi!" Seiji said ratting Asher out.

"Dad!" Asher shouted angrily.

"Oh, I see. Megumi said with a smile. Asher was blushing a dark red at this point.

"Alright you two, dinner's ready!" Seiji exclaimed putting three plates of food on the table.

"I haven't eaten in 14 years, so I hope you made a lot!" Megumi said.

"Oh don't worry! I did, but Asher might beat you to the extras!" Seiji joked.

"Mh mh mh mhhhh!" Asher said with food in her mouth. She finished chewing and swallowed and repeated herself, "I don't eat that much!" Seiji bursted out laughing. "Stop laughing!" Asher complained.

**~AT THE SHADOW EMPIRE~**

Once they were all gone, Marble till clung to Chimera while crying into her shoulder.

"Are you going to stay with me?" Chimera asked. Marbled nodded her head and Chimera stepped away from her and took hand. "Come on. I'm going to take you to my castle. I'm going to treat you like a princess." Chimera said and gave Marble a kiss on the cheek and lead her towards the castle. Marble looked back at the mirror containing the Cure unknown to her. Yet, she felt that she knew her and could just grasp a memory filled with the laughter of familiar children. The Cure's name was on the tip of her tongue but yet, she couldn't find the letters to say the name.

**~THE NEXT MORNING~**

The next morning, Asher woke up and looked at the empty bed next to her. She let a sigh, even though she knew Amana would be staying with her again in a few days. She got up and shoved her slippers on her feet and left her room. She stopped and looked at herself in the mirror in hall and saw the bags under her eyes from her night of little sleep. She walked downstairs to find her mother cooking breakfast and her dad making coffee.

"Morning Asher." Megumi said with a smile.

"Morning sweetie, how'd you sleep?" Seiji asked.

Asher gave them an annoyed look and said flatly, "Get a sound proof room. Thank you." Megumi turned a bright read and Seiji lightly blushed.

"W-We're sorry about that." Megumi said putting a large plate of pancakes in front of Asher, and went back to making more pancakes.

"Oh Megumi, we're going to get your mother today. She's finally able to come back home while her health is stable." Seiji said. Megumi gasped as she remembered something.

"That reminds me! I need to take all my medications!" Megumi said and quickly ran to the medicine cabinet.

"God thing I kept all your meds." Seiji said with a sigh of relief. Megumi pulled out 6 pill bottles and sat down at the table with a glass of water.

"Oh and Asher, don't forget your pills." Seiji said putting two pills down on the table in front of Asher.

"Thanks dad." Asher said and popped both of the pills in her mouth and swallowed. Asher finished her breakfast and put her plate in the sink. She turned to leave the kitchen, but her vision become hazy, and her heart began to pound. She felt her throat close up and she found herself gasping for air on the floor of the kitchen.

"Asher!" Megumi gasped and ran over to her.

"Asher, its okay, calm down. Everything is okay, sh…. Your mother and I are here you're okay." Seiji said holding her hand. Her breathing went back down to a normal pace, but her eyes soon closed and she fell asleep.

"Is she okay?" Megumi whispered, careful not to wake Asher.

"Yeah, she has trouble breathing sometimes and when she does, she panics and passes out. She gets sick easily too, so staying up late last night didn't help very much." Seiji said. He picked her up and brought her upstairs to her room with Megumi following behind.

"I guess we're going to have to get someone to watch Asher while we go to the embassy." Megumi said. "How about I get Koichi to come by and watch her?" Seiji gave Megumi a disapproval look knowing she was planning to set them up. "And Amana can come as well and help?" Megumi added.

"Okay." Seiji agreed with a sigh. They both went downstairs, Megumi called Iona and Hime and told them to have Amana and Koichi come over and watch Asher and make sure nothing bad happens to her.

Once Koichi and Amana arrived, Megumi and Seiji left to go to the embassy. Koichi and Amana went up to Asher's room and found her lying in bed half awake. Her face was red and she was sweating and her skin was burning hot.

"I'm so cold…." She mumbled, and her breathing became slow and wheezy.

"I'll go get a towel and some whatever! And I'll make some tea!" Amana said and ran down stairs.

"Koichi, can you get me a blanket?" Asher asked as she shivered. Koichi sighed and left the bedroom and came back with a pile of blankets and put some on top of Asher. He said down on the bed and Asher grabbed onto his hand and held it tightly.

"Hey, get better soon. Cause I can't tell if you're blushing or not right now." Koichi teased.

"I-I'm not blushing…." Asher muttered wiping the sweat off her forehead with the back of her hand.

"Sure you aren't." He said. Asher smiled and closed her eyes and instantly fell asleep. Amana entered the room with a cup of tea and a wet towel which she put on Asher's forehead.

"Kiss her." Amana said nudging Koichi in the side.

"No." Koichi said flatly.

"Come on! At least kiss her on the cheek!" Amana exclaimed.

"No! Now sh! You'll wake her!" Koichi whispered.

"I'll scream if you don't kiss her on the cheek." Amana whispered.

"You wouldn't dare." Koichi whispered. Amana took a deep breath in and was about to scream, "Okay! Okay!" Koichi whispered. He leaned over Asher, and his lips neared her cheek, but Asher began to cry in her sleep. "Asher," Koichi whispered. He sat back up and took Asher's hands. "Sh, it's going to be okay." Koichi whispered. He held Asher in his arms and she calm down and stopped crying, and she slept with a smile.

"Kiss her already!" Amana whispered. Koichi sighed and leaned in towards Asher, and lightly laid his lips on her cheek.

* * *

**Nanami: okay well cliff hanger sorry… Well you guys will really like the next chapter AND I'm making a new fanmade pretty cure team! More info about it will be out soon!**


End file.
